Dulces Mariposas
by Neary
Summary: [HoroxRen][One.shot]Le besas y sientes que te derrites, pero aunque tus manos luchan por cruzarse tras su cuello y acercarle más, tú te resistes, no es parte de tu comportamiento demostrar que te importa. [Pesimo Summary]


**D**ulces **M**ariposas

**H**oro x **R**en

**O**ne-shot

Por **F**aye-**BD**

----------------

-¿Podrías dejar eso cabeza hueca?-gruñó el chino, mirándole de soslayo.

Horo dejó lentamente de hacer ruido con su lapiz, tirándolo descuidadamente sobre su cuaderno. Bufó tirándose sobre la alfombra de espaldas, dejando sus brazos estirados. Volvió a suspirar, causando que Ren frunciera el ceño, ya harto.

-Deja de resoplar como caballo, idiota-reclamó, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor de la pensión, Horo haciendo sus deberes, como de costumbre a última hora, mientras Ren tomaba un poco de té verde viendo la televisión. Como todo día domingo la mayoría de los habitantes salía antes de la cena, y Ren no tenía a su hermana atosigándole para acompañarla a comprar, así que había preferido vaguear un poco y quedarse en la pensión.

Horo-Horo, simplemente hacía tareas y estudiaba (lo poco nada que podía comprender para el examen) hasta casi las dos de la mañana normalmente, y eso al ojidorado le hastiaba, desde la habitación contigua tenía que soportar todos los gruñidos, gritos y golpes que daba el peliazul por su torpeza.

Y ahora ahí estaba, arruinándole la tarde nuevamente, ¿es que era su maldito pasatiempo?

-Deberías dejar de quejarte, Ren ¡Llevo más de dos horas escuchándote!-se quejó, sentándose nuevamente, mirando ofuscado al extranjero.

-Entonces lárgate de aquí-replicó, mirándole sobre su hombro-¿No tienes una habitación? Vete ahí a gruñir y resoplar.

-Tú y tu mal carácter de siempre-bufó, despeinándose sus azules cabellos- ¿es que tu hermana no viene a buscarte hoy?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Se miraron amenazantes por unos instantes, antes de que el peliazul saltara por encima de la mesa, para tumbar al pelivioláceo. Unos ojos ligeramente sorprendidos y otros amenazantes.

-¿Pero qué mierda haces?-preguntó el mandarín, tratando de quitarse el agarre del Hoto en sus muñecas.

Había quedado cómodamente recostado sobre la alfombra y totalmente expuesto a lo que el alocado ainu quisiera hacer. Como le fastidiaba.

-Intento entretenerme, ¿qué crees?-replicó, dejando que sus desordenados cabellos cayeran tocando la frente del otro, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ren tenía que admitir que un Horo-Horo sin su bandana con sus cabellos cayendo deliciosamente por su frente, le hacia más sensual.

Y es que había que ser imbécil para no apreciar que el Usui había cambiado desde sus 13 años, ahora era más maduro y por supuesto, más alto que Ren, y era lo que le fastidiaba, con sus 17 años medía aún siete centímetros menos que el norteño.

-Yo no soy un juguete, baka-reclamó, intentando patearle sin ningún resultado-Suéltame.

-No te quejaste ayer, ni antes de ayer...

Ren se sonrojó ligeramente, manteniendo el poco orgullo que podía en esa posición.

Hace unos días que habían pasado de amigos, a "amigos con derecho a roce" de vez en cuando (cuando el ainu atacaba, porque Ren no se rebajaría a eso) se besaban o tocaban un poquito más de lo adecuado, pero siempre les interrumpían cuando estaban en eso, así que al final no conversaban sobre el asunto.

Y he ahí el problema, Ren no sabía que demonios pasaba entre ellos.

-Eso no significa que puedes montarte sobre mí cuando quieras.

-¡Vamos!-se quejó, pegando más sus cuerpos-Eres un berrinchudo, acepta que te gusta o simplemente deja de quejarte.

Ren mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, antes de que los acariciantes labios del otro atraparan los suyos en un movimiento demandante. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, relegando a su orgullo lo más lejos que pudiera, por ahora no le molestaba compartir un momento con aquél torpe peliazul.

No sabia si estaba enamorado, si era atracción o simplemente un raro experimento lo que sentía por ahora, pero al diablo, no es como si se fueran a casar por besarse un poco.

Escuchó el gemido quedo que salió entre los labios del ainu, mientras su lengua exploraba aún más íntimamente dentro de su boca, jugueteando con él. Sus muñecas quedaron libres en cuanto las manos de su compañero se dirigieron a su cintura, estrechándole mientras él mismo tenía la tentación de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos desordenados.

Una sensación acariciante en la parte baja de su vientre, cosquilleos raros pero no desagradables. Era tan calida la sensación de esas manos acariciantes, fuertes y precisas, no con esa delicadeza de mujer. Se notaba que eran chicos y aún así no le molestaba.

-¡Estamos en casa!

Ren abrió de golpe sus ojos, sentándose rápidamente para luego golpear en el rostro a Horo-Horo, para quitárselo de encima con rudeza.

-¡Mierda, Ren!-se quejó el ainu, palpando con cuidado su rostro manoteado.

Tomó su taza de té como si nada hubiese pasado, para cuando Yoh y Anna llegaron al salón, el Tao ya había recuperado el color natural de su rostro y el ainu estaba frotándose adolorido su mejilla izquierda, mientras estaba de rodillas a un metro de Ren.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó un Yoh con cara de incomprensión total.

-Nada-masculló fríamente el mandarín, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

-¿Entonces qué haces sentado ahí, Horo-Horo?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ren miró asesino al Usui, indicándole que si no se quedaba callado, iba a morir.

-Nada, Yoh... no pasó nada.

La rubia les miró a ambos desde la puerta del salón, viendo sus expresiones. Los muy tarados eran tan obvios y no podían ser sinceros. Pero a ella le encantaba ponerlos en situaciones incomodas, y ya lo haría en la cena. Para su costumbre.

-------------

-¡Yawnnn...!-bostezó con poca elegancia Chocolove, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Al menos cubre tu boca, chocolatín-masculló la rubia, tomando una porción de arroz.

El moreno se petrificó en su sitio por la orden, era bien sabido que fastidiar a Anna por la mañana o más precisamente antes de ir a clases (ósea, que no llevaba más de media hora despierta) era muerte súbita. Y más de una vez él y el Hoto habían tenido la mala suerte de molestarla.

-Pero mi Anna-banana, no pude dormir porque los güeritos hacen mucho ruido, pueh...

-Guarda silencio, chango bananero antes de que te mande de una patada a tu país natal-amenazó la rubia, mirándole de soslayo.

La tímida Tamao siempre solicita sirvió un poco de té verde a la rubia, para intentar calmarla. Suspiró, a pesar de que los muchachos sabían que el desayuno se servía a las 7:30 nunca llegaban a la hora, y finalmente se quedaban o sin desayuno o simplemente con una rebanada de pan sacada a escondidas.

Le extrañaba que el joven Ren aún no apareciera por la mesa, mientras el joven Yoh cabeceaba sobre su desayuno.

-Tamao ¿Qué pasa con Ren y Horo-Horo?

-Ellos...

-El Rentado sigue durmiendo y el Hoto termina un trabajo para hoy-respondió Chocolove, siendo fulminado por la rubia.

-¿Ren sigue durmiendo?-masculló un dormido Yoh.

-Creo que está enfermo-opinó Liserg, tomando silencioso su té.

No es que el peliverde se levantara de mal humor por las mañanas, pero con sueño era difícil estar conversador. Prefería tomar su desayuno tranquilo para estar despierto y lúcido para la escuela.

Y no estaba tan mal encaminado diciendo que estaba enfermo, en realidad Ren casi ni había dormido esa noche y estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana desde antes que amaneciera. Él por costumbre se levantaba temprano a entrenar antes de ir al instituto, pero ese día siquiera ánimo de eso tuvo.

Se sentía tan extraño esos últimos días, que un poco de reflexión interna no le vendría nada mal, le importaba poco ir a clases, o más bien el hecho de faltar un día a clases, después de todo, Anna estaba en la misma clase y ella tomaba buenos apuntes.

Pero ese no era el punto, tenía que ir o tendría a más de un hostigoso molestándole por saber que carajos le pasaba.

Bufó con hastío antes de proceder a cambiarse a su uniforme, se había ido a asear temprano y nadie se había dado cuenta, así que de más estaba esperar a su turno en el baño. Luego de alistarse tomó su bolso para caminar por el pasillo, y escuchar el estruendoso ruido de cosas cayendo desde la habitación del peliazul.

Miró extrañado la puerta corrediza para luego bufar nuevamente, harto de la actitud infantil que últimamente tenía con todo, aunque tenía que admitir que siempre había tenido ese aire juguetón, por ahora le fastidiaba más que nunca.

Creía que él era un juguete con el cual entretenerse y luego tirarlo cuando se aburriera. Y estaba claro que él no lo sería. Que le siguiera el juego cuando se besaban no quería decir que dejaba su orgullo.

-_¡Cómo no dejes de tirar las cosas en la habitación, iré a golpearte Hoto-Hoto!_-fue el grito bastante audible de la rubia, desde el primer piso.

-_¡Está bien!_

Ren bufó, para volver a mirar la puerta, intentando en vano saber que carajos le pasaba al Hoto para que tirara las cosas como un poseso. Suspiró finalmente para abrir la puerta de la habitación y ver a un peliazul sentado en su futon, desordenando sus cabellos hasta dejarlos aún más en punta y hacia cualquier lado.

-¿Qué pasa inútil?-preguntó, dejando su bolso en el suelo.

El peliazul dirigió sus ojos negros hacia los dorados, mirándole sorprendido, pronto simplemente desvió la mirada haciendo berrinche, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada.

-¿Haces escándalo por nada?-preguntó, retóricamente-No me sorprende siendo tú.

-¡Hey!-se quejó, levantándose de un salto, quedando frente a él.

El mandarín dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio de la habitación, viendo como los papeles desordenados estaban sobre este, además de libros y revistas.

Se extrañó, pero bueno, después de todo ese año habían quedado casi todos separados de clases, sólo él y Anna compartían clase, e Yoh y Manta, pero el resto, estaba en otros cursos. Por eso le extrañaba que tuviera un trabajo tan importante que el baka peliazul estuviese terminándolo de buena mañana.

O tal vez...

-¿Dormiste anoche?-preguntó, mirándole directamente a sus ojos oscuros.

-No-respondió de inmediato, siendo corroborado por los ojos cansados que traía.

Ren golpeó mentalmente al ainu, aunque por como lo veía, tal vez lo mejor sería golpearlo de verdad, para que abriera los ojos. Si tenía un trabajo bien podía pedir ayuda y no quedarse despierto toda la noche.

-Ainu idiota, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser esto?

-No sé, no entiendo nada sobre "Bacterias patógenas y antimicrobianos"-recitó ya de memoria.

Había tenido dos semanas para hacer aquél informe y aún no podía adecentarlo lo suficiente, él era una cabeza dura para las ciencias, pero, aunque biología le gustaba, no podía comprender todas las materias que le pasaban.

Era tan frustrante.

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

-Ustedes tienen sus propios deberes ¿no?-explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-Hace un par de días que tú y Anna tuvieron el examen semestral, y los demás también están haciendo sus informes.

-Aún así, ayudarte por una hora no hace daño...

"_¿Pero que mierda le estoy diciendo...?_"

¿Él ofreciendo ayuda voluntaria? Ese día iban a llover ranas. A pesar de estar en media primavera.

-Supongo...-masculló el peliazul, sintiéndose incomodo ante la pasividad del Tao.

¿Desde cuando Ren se preocupaba por sus deberes? Cuando siempre le estaba repitiendo lo muy cabeza hueca que era, lo inútil y falto de cerebro.

-Ren, sobre ayer...-murmuró, mirando hacia un costado.

No habían tenido ni la menor oportunidad de conversar a solas y tranquilos sobre aquello que estaba pasando, y que simplemente dejaban pasar como si fuera nada.

Pero ambos sabían que era algo. Quizás no sabían como definirlo, pero era algo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Mejor dicho ¿qué es eso?-preguntó nuevamente, sintiéndose sonrojado.

Era un torpe para casi todas las cosas de la vida, hasta para conversaciones tan _serias_ como esa. Ser sentía un chiquillo de cinco años pillado mientras comía dulces cuando se lo habían prohibido. Pero es que no sabía de que otra manera de comportarse con aquél odioso chino malhumorado.

Parecía tan imperturbable ante todo, que le molestaba. En cambio él, con una ligera conversación sobre _algo_, se sonrojaba.

-Nada, ¿qué más?

-Pues para ser nada, se siente raro-replicó, casi en un murmullo histérico.

Sabia por experiencias anteriores que hablar demasiado fuerte en aquella pensión era decir sus secretos a todo el mundo. Y por eso a veces intentaba moderarse, aún más cuando se trataba de Ren.

-Tú ya eres raro Hoto, no me metas en tus asuntos.

-Ren, creo que jamás te he obligado a responderme los besos-encaró, mirándole como si no le creyera lo que le decía.

"_Claro que no, yo sólo me dejo llevar..._" pensó, sin saber como responder aquello.

-Creo que el no dormir tiene efectos secundarios contigo-replicó, sin contestar nada.

Sabía que perdería si contestaba cualquier imbecilidad, así que prefirió irse por las ramas y cambiarle el tema sin que fuera tan notorio.

-¡Ren!-se quejó, agitando los brazos.

-¿Qué?

Vamos que el chico no era tan idiota, ¡quería conversar civilizadamente sobre algo importante! O ¿es que a Ren le importaba tan poco besarse con uno de sus amigos como para ignorarlo?

¡Era un chico!

-¿Te daría igual si te besaras con Yoh o Liserg?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me besaría con ellos?

Bien, habría que aclararle un punto al retardado peliazul ¡Él no era gay! Tal vez bisexual, o como se llamase, porque solo sentía cosas extrañas por el Hoto, por ningun otro chico que hubiese conocido.

Genial, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, por culpa del ainu tarado se había cambiado de acera.

-Bueno, lo hiciste conmigo, ¿qué te detiene de hacerlo con ellos?-explicó, como si fuera obvio.

"_Momento... me está llamando..._"

¡Es que no podía ser tan idiota! ¿Tenía que tatuarse en la frente lo que sentía (lo que fuera aquello) para que el imbécil se diera cuenta?

-Eres un estúpido, ainu campesino-insultó, tomando su bolso nuevamente, para salir de la habitación.

¡Es que no podía decirle aquello!

-¡Hey, espera, Ren!-le llamó desde la habitación, pero él ya estaba caminando por las escaleras, enfadado.

¡Que se fuera al carajo!

-------------

-Y...¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ren ahora?-preguntó Liserg, siendo cuidadosamente lento en cada palabra.

Llevaba más o menos diez minutos del receso de almuerzo hablando con Horo-Horo, pero al parecer este andaba en otro mundo, mirando por todos lados si es que veía a una cabeza peliviolácea resaltante. Liserg casi gruñó de la irritación al verse nuevamente ignorado.

-Cabeza hueca, te habla Liserg-masculló la rubia, dándole sendo golpe en la cabeza para que despertara.

Liserg saludó sonriente y cortés como de costumbre a los recién llegados, Anna había llegado junto con Yoh y Manta, que habían ido a buscarla al salón. Pero ni señas de Ren.

-Anna y... ¿Ren?-preguntó el peliazul, fingiendo desinterés.

Pero vamos, que el baka era muy obvio ¬¬

-Dijo que quería estar lejos de "cabezas de mazorcas ignorantes y estúpidas"-repitió Yoh, mirando hacia el techo, dándole aire de estar recordando- Aunque no sé que quiso decir, jiji...

Y así la interminable risa del Asakura, y las risas nerviosas por parte del resto, excepto Anna, compadeciendo la poca sensibilidad y capacidad de deducción en ciertos casos. Era obvio que Ren evitaría a Horo por un tiempo. Y nadie podría sacarlo de ahí.

-Voy a buscarlo-masculló el peliazul, casi dándose a la fuga.

-¿No oíste que no quiere estar con ignorantes y estúpidos, cabeza de mazorca?-gruñó Anna, cabreada por tener que aguantar ella el mal carácter de Ren durante esa mañana.

-¿Cuando me ha importando lo que piensa Ren?-replicó, yéndose de una carrera, antes de que la rubia le mandara a volar de un derechazo por contestarle.

Corrió por los pasillos, sabiendo que Ren no se encontraría entre ellos, si el mandarín quería un lugar donde él no estuviera esos solo serían dos partes: el patio y la biblioteca.

A la hora de comida nadie le sacaba del casino hasta no estar hastiado de la comida, y eso era difícil.

Paseó por el patio unos minutos, buscando entre las bancas a Ren, pero tampoco estaba por ahí, las chicas comían sus almuerzos en el patio cuando hacía un buen clima, y arriba de un árbol más de una vez lo había encontrado, como un gato encaramado. Pero los profesores ya les habían amenazado sobre subirse a ellos. Así que preferían evitarlos por ahora.

De ser así, solo quedaba la biblioteca.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el alejado edificio, entró por sus puertas antiguas y rechinantes, pisando la madera envejecida, miró hacia donde debería estar la asistente y no la vio. Un letrerito de almuerzo estaba pulcramente colocado sobre el escritorio, dando a entender que aquél era su horario de comida.

Mejor, así podría estar a solas con Ren.

Siguió sus pasos entre las repisas de libros, intentando escuchar si es que había alguien, pero el lugar tan grande y callado daba la sensación de soledad. Cosa que seguramente tranquilizaba al mandarín.

Pronto, sentado sobre una de las mesas viendo hacia el patio, encontró a Ren.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el ojidorado, sin necesidad de mirarle.

Ya le había visto venir desde la ventana, así que el que le encontrara era solo cuestión de tiempo.

El ainu se paralizó, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que carajos iba a decirle a Ren como para ir a buscarlo. Aunque tenía la idea de aclarar porque estaba tan enojado por la pregunta de la mañana, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-En realidad, no sé porque vine a buscarte-murmuró avergonzado.

Ren se volteó, quedando frente a frente con el ainu, cruzando sus piernas, mientras sus manos seguían apoyadas en la mesa. Enfrentándole, ¿no sabía por qué había ido?

-¿Qué pasó en la mañana?-preguntó, sin saber que más decir.

Ren le miró con desinterés, no dispuesto a contestarle lo que él quería.

-Nada.

-Te cabreaste por algo-gruñó, frunciendo el ceño-Y no me digas que no.

-¿Cuándo te ha importando el que yo me enoje por algo?

-Cuando es por culpa de algo que yo no sé-respondió, sin saber si aquello era todo real.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazar al pelivioláceo, estrujarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo aún más apasionadamente de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero intentaba reprimirse como podía, no sabía que sentía Ren por él.

-Eres un tarado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Un imbécil, estúpido, retardado...

-¡Hey!-se quejó, tomando con sus manos los hombros del otro, casi zamarreándole-¿Por qué?

-Lo eres, simplemente-masculló, encogiéndose de hombros.

No sabia que más decirle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con lo de esta mañana?

-Todo.

-¡Ren!-se quejó, mirándole confundido.

-Eres un imbécil, tarado que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente.

Horo-Horo le miró aún más confundido, sin saber de que le hablaba, es como si la idea estuviera en la cabeza del Tao y creyera que él también la tenía como para comprenderle.

-Y ¿qué carajos es eso?

-Yo, imbécil, sabes como soy y aún así dudas-masculló, dándole un empujón para apartarle de él, con rabia.

Listo, ya no diría nada más que pudiera ser comprometedor. O el Usui comenzaba a captar las indirectas o se quedaba colgado de por vida.

En ese momento el ainu tuvo la seguridad de que Ren, en su estado berrinchudo, no diría más. Comenzó a pensar en lo que podía significar todo aquello, porque estaba molesto y porque ahora le decía que él sabía como era.

"._..Lo hiciste conmigo, ¿qué te detiene de hacerlo con ellos?_" su voz hizo eco en su mente, aquella pregunta de la mañana.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, aquello había sonado como si Ren se anduviera besuqueando con cualquiera que se le cruzara, y el mandarín era un chico demasiado _tímido_ sentimentalmente como para siquiera acercarse con esas intenciones. Horo pudo darse cuenta que eso había sido suficiente como para molestarlo.

Ahora entendía porque estaba tan cabreado.

Pero si eso era así, y él no se acercaría por propia voluntad a quien quisiera, ¿Sólo aceptaría a cualquiera que se le acercara?... no, aquello no sonaba muy "Renistico". Rascó su cabeza demasiado confundido para ser él, para seguir pensando estupideces por un par de minutos, entreteniendo a Ren con las caras extrañas que colocaba, además de tener el cabello ya crispado y desordenado a su límite.

Seguro y si el Hoto volvía a revolverse el cabello y no podría sacar su mano de ahí jamás.

-¡Hoto, para de una maldita vez!-se quejó, dándole un manotazo en la cara.

A ver si entendía el muy masoquista.

-Eso dolió...-murmuró, sobándose el rostro, ya por costumbre.

Ren siempre le abofeteaba o manoteaba el rostro, ya no le extrañaría tener moretones por ahí.

-¿Tu cabeza hueca comprendió el mensaje?-preguntó, arqueando una ceja, ya molesto nuevamente.

El Usui volvió a fruncir el ceño y a desesperarse por no comprender, pero las manos crispadas de Ren le indicaban que iba a tener otro golpe si no entendía pronto. Rió tontamente por su torpeza. No podía comprender que era lo que el Tao quería decirle.

-Ehm...

-Baka-se quejó, suspirando frustrado.

¡Hablar con el Hoto era hablar con un perro, nunca se tenía una respuesta deseada!

-Tengo una idea... pero es rara y casi imposible,-masculló, acercándose para colocarse entre las piernas ahora abiertas de Ren y casi al tope de la mesa, quedando demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad hormonal del Tao-¿Sólo aceptas mis besos porque sientes algo raro y que no sabes que es?

Bueno ¡eso le pasaba a él!

Ren le miró confundido, nervioso y avergonzado. Como nunca el ainu había acertado y lo peor es que creía que era una opción casi imposible. Ja, que curioso.

-Algo así-murmuró, casi sin ser escuchado.

Pero el Usui estaba demasiado cerca como para no oírle, y sonrió complacido. Era raro lo que tenían, no sabían que carajos era y lo peor, no sabían que sentían. Pero bueno, para eso tenían tiempo, tenían que abrirse más y comprender que no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Y menos por como eran ellos dos, tan opuestos como el agua y el fuego.

-Bien, ya estamos-murmuró, sintiendo un tranquilizador escalofrío en cuanto sus labios cazaron los de su compañero.

Como era de suponerse, Ren simplemente contestó, entreabriendo sus labios para que la curiosa y juguetona lengua de peliazul se uniera con la suya. Ahora aún más íntimamente.

Pronto las calidas manos de Horo se ciñeron a su cintura, quedándose ahí, dándole una grata sensación de posesividad y protección que no sentía casi nunca. Sus manos, aún a los lados de su cuerpo casi inertes, temblaron por el deseo de enredarse en ese cabello azul-celeste.

Y no se detuvo, ahora hizo lo que en realidad deseaba y se dejó llevar por la acariciante sensación de éxtasis que sentía. Sus manos juguetearon con el cuello, nuca y cabello del peliazul, haciéndole gemir quedamente. Al parecer era un lugar sensible.

Al diablo con decirse que se aman...

_...El tiempo les dirá sus sentimientos..._

---

_Una extraña sensación de nerviosismo y satisfacción_

_Cruza mi cuerpo sin vacilación,_

_Dulces mariposas revolotean por mi piel_

_Cada vez que tú tocas una fibra de mi ser._

---

Faye:3 waii, este fic salió en... unas doce horas, revueltas en tres días, jugar Yoshi's Island, leer mangas y ver TV :3, salió extraño, lo admito, pero mi musa andaba muerta y yo quería volver a sentir escribir un HoroRen. La rima-cosa-extraña del final, la hice yo xD! Para explicar el título del fic.

--

Va dedicado a Coni (Timón o Chokoreeto) ya que comencé a escribirlo en cuanto hablé contigo por el msn, y recordamos viejos tiempos de HoroxRen al completo, dúos como Signos y la poca inspiración de musa que traemos las dos.

:3 un besito y espero escribamos otra vez juntas.

--

Ahora, perdí mi cuenta de "Faye-BD" asi que a quienes les suene "Who Knows?" "Make me true" "Taking Over Me" "Whisper" entre otros, sipes, se perdieron. Un jodido hacker reprimido me borró mi cuenta en y Amor-yaoi.

Lamento decir a quienes esperaban actualización de "Who Knows?" que solo le quedaban dos capis, que no lo volveré a subir, uno: porque la inspiración HoroRenistica está prácticamente muerta y dos: porque no creo conveniente volver a subir los diez capis nuevamente, para recibir dos reviews con pésame por la perdida.

Perdí reviews, perdí la cuenta, perdí mis fics :\ asi que quizás de vez en cuando publique por acá, pero por ahora la musa muere lentamente a causa de tantos problemas.

Waa Lamento estar dando la lata, pero es por si alguien leía esos fics xDD!

:3 beshitos espero les guste el fic!

R E V I E W S


End file.
